Various portions of the body (such as the thighs, pelvis, and lower spine) are directly correlated and have a kinematic relationship as they move. Therefore, as the occupant transitions between postures in a seated position, the load distribution (between the back and the pelvis) and the required support (e.g., the amount of contour) changes. Additionally, different body types require different types and amounts of support.
Typically, seats (both within vehicles and separate from vehicles) do not adjust according to the unique body structure and current posture of the occupant and therefore do not provide the proper contours and support. The position and amount of provided support of the seat components (such as the seat back and cushion) adjust independently without regard to the occupant's body or required support according to the occupant's posture (e.g., slouched or upright). For example, most seats direct 60% of the load to the cushion and 40% of the load to the seat back. As the load distribution changes with the occupant's posture, the position and contours of the seat components do not adjust accordingly.